


Stretch

by DeltaIvyRose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaIvyRose/pseuds/DeltaIvyRose
Summary: The Inquisitor is tense and she hasn't been doing as the Commander instructed so he takes it upon himself to help her out.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first ever fan fic and the first time in what seems like an eternity since I've posted anything I've written for anyone to read. Hopefully its good! I'm sure I'm way out of practice. Also, I've never written anything this explicit before so if it's corny, my bad...lol! I purposely left the Inquisitors description ambiguous, let your imagination go wild!

Stretch

Evelyn rolled her right shoulder as she walked toward the training ring for her session with the Commander. She had contemplated skipping today as all her muscles and joints seemed to ache and complain with every move she made. The Commander insisted she needed more training with her daggers, especially against a shielded opponent. He said that it was her biggest weakness and the Inquisition couldn't afford to lose her, especially after Corypheus' attack on Haven. Inquisitor...it made her apprehensive to know she was responsible for so many now and the stress was taking it's toll on her body and mind.

Cullen was already in the courtyard near the ring, practicing on a dummy with a dull blade. She slowed her walk to admire his form as she noted he was only wearing a pair of leather breaches and a white long sleeve linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He cut a dashing figure as he swung the sword with a practiced arm, his muscles straining against the fabric of his shirt. As if on cue, the sun broke through the clouds and cast rays of light down upon him. His blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the light and the golden undertone of his skin was more prominent seeming to make him glow. He turned as she neared and the light showed that he was recovering well from his withdrawals. His cheeks had filled in a little, the dark circle under his eyes were gone, the stubble on his jaw was fuller and before she could stop herself, her eyes drifted down and she saw that his muscles were fuller, healthier than they had been. 

He smirked knowingly at her when her eyes snapped back up to meet his. “Inquisitor,” he greeted in a warm and rumbling voice. 

“Commander,” Evelyn replied in return bowing her head slightly. “Shall we?”

He gestured for her to enter the ring before he picked up his shield and joined her. He set a grueling pace right from the start and with her body screaming she grew irritated as he blocked her every move. Swinging the flat part of his blade, he smacked her across her right thigh and she felt her knee nearly give way from the pain. Dodging away, her movements clumsy, he advanced on her mercilessly, taking advantage of her slowed progress. His shield hit her square in the chest and knocked the wind out of her as she was pushed back several feet. 

Cullen noticed right away and paused only a moment to allow her breathing to return to normal before he charged her again. Mustering every bit of strength she could, she dodged out of his way and swung at his unprotected side, but he blocked her yet again. The vibrations of metal against metal rattled all the way up her arm and caused the muscles in her chest to tighten painfully. The now unpleasant tightness caused her to slow significantly as it began the restrict her movement. 

Suddenly, Cullen swept her legs from under her and she landed flat on her back with a muffled “oomph.” Her body screamed, too tight and overused, “I think I'm done for now, Commander.”

He bent over her and examined her with concern, “Are you alright? You seem off balance today.” He tossed the shield to the side and held his hand out for her.

She took it and groaned as he helped her to her feet. “Ever since we began training, everything feels too tight. I've been to the healer and was given potions to help with the pain, but they aren't doing any good.”

“Have you been stretching like I told you?”

“Well, as much as I can, but,” guilt flooded as she looked away from him. “I haven't really been able to do it much lately. Every free moment I have has been devoted to paper work and meeting with dignitaries at Josephine's request. Not to mention all the extra time I've been spending filling requisitions, searching for the red Lyrium mines in Emprise du Lion and getting ready to attend the ball in Orlais.”

He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I know what you need. Go wash up and get into something comfortable, I'll come to your quarters in an hour.” 

Before she could reply he stalked off leaving her standing alone in the training ring. Shaking her head, she put away her practice daggers and went to do as he said. In her room, she found her bath tub had already been filled with fresh, steaming water. Her attendants had been very good about anticipating her needs and she was more grateful than ever as she stripped and sunk into the warm water. Thirty minutes later she was clean and somewhat refreshed after the bath. She quickly dressed in a pair of dark blue cotton breaches and a light weight top that fit snug against her figure. While she waited, she sat at her desk and went through the new pile of paper work neatly stacked in the middle. 

Part of the way through the stack, she heard Cullen knocking at her door and she called for him to enter. Closing up her ink pot and setting her quill to the side, she stood and smiled as Cullen came up the stairs. He was wearing a black pair of cotton breaches and a dark red linen shirt, sleeves rolled up and the ties at his neck undone revealing a v-shaped patch of skin below his throat. As he neared, she could tell he was freshly bathed, his hair still damp and the faint smell of oakmoss permeated the air. Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled back at her, the scar on his lip catching her particular attention, before her eyes snapped up to meet his. 

“Hello, Commander,” Evelyn greeted nervously. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, Inquisitor, since you can't seem to make time to stretch, as instructed,” he added giving her a stern look. “I figured I'd make some time for you, as well as assist. I know some techniques to help you get more out of your stretch and increase your flexibility so you are less likely to get so tight in the first place. Increasing your flexibility will also help you improve your fighting technique. And, Leliana requires all her agents and rogues to take these stretching and exercise regimens seriously and demands they do them daily.”

“Right,” she replied. She remembered that Leliana had suggested she join in with them a few times, but something always came up. “I'm ready to begin then.” She joined Cullen in the empty space in front of her desk. They ran through the basic stretches together that he had shown her before. When they were done, she felt some relief, but her chest, shoulders, back and legs still felt way too tight.

“Time to try something new,” he said. He took the spare blanket off the end of her bed and laid it on the ground. “Please, get down on the floor on your hands and knees.”

Her brow scrunched together for a moment, but she did as he asked and he stood in front of her.

“Ok, now I want you to sit back on your feet, but keep your arms stretched out in front of you. You may grasp my ankles if you like, but I want you to relax completely and allow me to do the work.” She did as he asked, hesitantly wrapping her hands around his ankles. “I'm going to place my hands on your lower back and push down toward your feet. You should feel a stretch, but if it's painful, let me know immediately and I'll stop.”

She nodded and felt his warm hands rest gently on her lower back. “Take a deep breath,” he instructed and she breathed in deeply. “Now breath out.” As she released her breath, he pushed down and she felt the deep stretch of her back almost, but not quite, to the point of pain. When she breathed all the way out, he released the pressure and his thumbs massaged circles on either side of her spine. The relief was immeasurable and she wanted to melt into his hands. “Again,” he instructed and she repeated her breath. He pushed down again, deeper than he had before bringing her almost to the point of pain again, but not quite and releasing when she finished her breath then massaging her again for a minute.

His hands moved away and she had to stop herself from whining at the loss. “Very good,” he said. “Now I want you to sit on the floor and put the soles of your feet together in front of you. She sat back on her bottom and put her feet together as he'd asked. He knelt before her and pushed her feet closer to her center. “You will feel some stretching here,” he said pointing to her inner thigh. “But it will help release tension in your lower back.”

He moved behind her, “Now remember to relax and allow me to do the work, just breath. You'll feel my legs on either side of your back and I'm going to push your knees down. Remember, it shouldn't hurt, but you should feel the stretch, just tell me to stop if you feel pain. Ready?”

“Yes,” she answered as she felt his legs press against her. He bent over her and placed his hands on her legs above her knees. The heat from his body enveloped her and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

“Deep breath,” he said, his breath brushing past her ear and she tried not to shudder. “And breath out.” 

Evelyn did as he asked and he gently pressed down on her legs, she felt the stretch in her inner thigh and groin area. This time it didn't even reach the point of pain, just a pleasant stretching sensation. At the end of her breath, he released the pressure on her legs and allowed a few moments of rest before he instructed her to repeat her breath. He pushed her legs further down now and she felt a deeper stretch, but was surprised as her legs nearly touched the floor this time. When she was out of breath he gently eased up and backed off of her.

“Let's see if we can open up your chest,” he said sitting behind her, his own back pressed against hers. “I noticed today that you were having trouble after I knocked the wind from you.” 

“I'm surprised you allowed me to recover,” she said with a chuckle and she felt the rumble of his chuckle against her back. The butterflies were back in her stomach again and she tried not to let them overtake her. Being this close to Cullen was only intensifying her already growing feelings toward him. She wondered again, for the hundredth time, if he felt anything for her as well.

“I want you to hold your arms up and out to the sides, straight as an arrow, but not going above your shoulders.” She did as he asked and felt him wrap his arms under, then up and over hers. “I'm going to pull your arms toward me, keep your back straight and breath evenly. Let me know if I pull too far and I'll ease up a little. I'll hold the stretch for ten counts and then release it.”

“Okay,” she responded. She straightened her back and felt him pull her arms back, her chest stretched, again almost to the point of pain. Cullen counted quietly to ten and released the stretch on her arms, but did not drop his hold.

After a few seconds rest he asked if she was ready and upon her word, he stretched her slightly farther than he had before. She breathed through the stretch as before and when he released her arms this time she felt that the tightness in her chest was gone at last. “That's so much better,” she murmured as she moved her arms around and stretched her chest out. She even felt some relief in her tired shoulders. 

“Let's see about those shoulders now,” he said standing up. “Put your hands up.”

Evelyn held her hands up by her head. Cullen took her wrists and stretched them up above her as far as they could go. “I'm going wrap my arms around yours and pull them back. Again, tell me if I stretch too far and allow me to do the work.” He wrapped his arms around the outside of hers and placed his hands behind her back. She felt his knees press into her back as he pulled. She hissed as she felt the stretch in her shoulders and he immediately released her. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” she quickly replied. “My shoulders are just a little sore, I wasn't expecting the ache. Go again.” He did as she asked and she controlled her breathing better this time. The soreness eased as she felt the stretch this time. When he released her, he placed his large warm hands on her shoulders and started to massage them as he knelt behind her. She relaxed into the relief his hands brought her. “Sweet Maker, that feels amazing,” she muttered just above a whisper. She could swear she felt his lips brush the shell of her ear and she couldn't suppress the shiver it sent down her spine.

His calloused fingers massaged gentle circles up her neck and she hummed happily. One of his hands tilted her head to the side, gently stretching her aching neck. She closed her eyes as he continued to gently massage her neck. He brought her head back to center and then stretched it over to the other side, gently massaging again. She thought she felt him brush his lips over her neck, but the sensation was whisper soft. She wasn't certain if he'd actually done it as her eyes were closed and it could've just been her over active imagination playing tricks on her.

When he was done, he ran a finger up her spine. “Sit up straight.” Then he gently slid his hand down her right arm and pulled it up, then bent her elbow and guided her forearm behind her head. She allowed him to do as he pleased now, remembering to keep her back straight and to breath evenly. He placed a hand above her elbow and pushed gently down and to the side, stretching her shoulder out further. He repeated the same movement on the other side, his hands sliding gently up and down her arms when he was done. 

“Lie on your stomach,” he instructed. Evelyn thought his voice sounded deeper, more breathless than it had before. Was he as affected by the proximity as she was? Surly it had to all be in her head. She did as he asked and stretched out on the blanket feeling the hard stone floor even through the cushion of the blanket. She thought she heard him groan, but he cleared his throat the next second and she pushed the thought from her mind. 

“I'm going to take the ankle of one leg and stretch it back toward your back side, just breath evenly and let me know if you feel pain.” She nodded and felt him take her right ankle in hand before he bent it back toward her butt. He placed his other hand on the curve of her back, she assumed for support. There was a pleasant stretch in the front of her thigh as he kept the pressure on ankle. He repeated the process on the other side, holding the pressure for about ten counts before releasing. “Lie flat on your back,” he said and his voice deep and gravely in his throat. 

Evelyn turned over and laid flat with her knees bent and feet on the floor. Cullen gently pulled her left leg flat and straddled it. Her pulse jumped in her throat as she tried to think of anything else beside the fact that the position was extremely intimate. Brain out of the gutter Evie, she told herself. You're the Inquisitor, be professional, professional, PROFESSIONAL!

“Lift you right leg up and rest your ankle on my shoulder,” Cullen said, a line creasing his brow as if he were concentrating very hard. He brought his left leg up, foot flat on the floor and knee almost touching her leg. “First, I'm going to push against your leg, relax and allow me to do the work again, just tell me if I go too far. We'll hold like that for ten counts and then I'll ease off. Ready?”

With a nod, she took a deep breath and Cullen pushed forward as she breathed out. The stretch was nice and deep and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation. Cullen's hand wrapped around her thigh above her knee making it go straight without over extending it. After his count he leaned back allowing her leg to rest. “Now, I want you to push against me as I lean forward for five counts.”

She nodded and he leaned forward and she pressed back against him as he quietly counted to five. “Okay, now we're going to deepen the stretch, remember to breath out as I push against you. Keep your knee from bending, but don't lock it. Ready?” She gave a nod. 

Once again, he pushed her leg back, farther than before, wrapping his arm around her leg and resting his hand against her thigh. His other hand was fisted on the floor beside her and she watched his face this time. His eyes were closed and his expression was almost pained, but she wasn't sure why. Before he finished his count she looked back up at the ceiling. “Okay, the other side now.”

They switched sides and her left leg was against his shoulder now as he straddled the right. As he stretched her for the first ten count, she noticed his hand twitch against her thigh and she wondered if he was alright. The first stretch was done and it was time for her to push against him. He looked down the line of her leg now as she pushed against him and she knew he'd forgotten to count. “Cullen,” she said softly and his eyes snapped to hers, pupils so wide they almost consumed the amber of his eyes. “It's been more than five counts.”

He visibly swallowed and eased off her allowing her to relax, “Right.” He rested for a few moments, “Ready?” She nodded and he pushed the stretch farther. Evelyn closed her eyes as she felt the deep stretch through the back of her leg. She nearly jumped when she felt his finger tips lightly brush the inside of her thigh. Her eyes snapped open and she watched him, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. He seemed to be in a trance, then he stopped and she saw his eyes widen. His eyes darted to look at her and he leaned back, “I'm sorry, I—I don't know what.” He cleared his throat and moved away sitting with his back facing her, propping his elbows on his knees and carding his fingers in his hair. “Forgive me,” he pleaded quietly.

Evelyn wasn't sure what to say at first, it seemed he was indeed affected like she was, but she had a hard time grasping why. This man, a golden god in his own right, was attracted to her, a nobody outside her noble title. Yet, the signs were there, no matter how unbelievable it seemed. “Cullen,” she coaxed as she placed a hand gently against his shoulder. “There's nothing to forgive.”

He turned to face her, his eyes wide in surprise. “But I,” he started when she shook her head a smile spreading across her face. 

“I care about you Cullen, I just never thought--” she was cut off when he swept her into his arms and planted a searing kiss against her lips. Evelyn was frozen against him, shocked by his sudden kiss, but only for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Cullen sighed deeply and she felt his tongue brush against her lips. She opened to him without hesitation and enjoyed his deep, satisfied rumble as he plundered her mouth. Breaking the kiss for a moment, she straddled him and began kissing him again. His hands roamed over her back before dipping into the top of her breaches and just under her smalls where a finger slid down just a little into the top of the crease of her bottom. He stood, taking her with him and carrying her to the bed, breaking their kiss to lay her down on the edge. 

His hands slid up the sides of her legs and he stopped at the ties of her breaches, “May I remove these?” She nodded nervously and her mouth went dry as she watched him untie the laces and slide the pants down her legs. He kissed his way back up her right leg while a hand ran up the inside of her left. When he reached the apex of her legs, he placed a kiss right over her most private place over the top of her smalls. “And these?” He questioned looking up at her, eyes smoldering darkly. Swallowing, she nodded again.

He pulled the smalls off quickly, only moving away enough to take them off, before his face was back at her core. He licked up her slit and she shivered at the sensation. No man had ever done this to her before. She sat up and watched as he spread her lips wide with his thumbs and licked her again from bottom to top, swirling his tongue around her clit. He repeated the motion twice more before he focused only on her clit. Then he closed his lips around her nub and sucked gently before running his tongue over it again. Evelyn fell back against the mattress, unable to stop the moan that escaped her.

“Maker, I've dreamed of this moment for longer than I should admit.” She heard him say breathlessly before he resumed his work. His mouth was back on her again and she felt a finger press it's way inside of her. The added sensation caused her back to arch and he placed his other hand on her stomach pushing her back down to the bed. “Relax,” he muttered. “And allow me to do all the work.”

She smirked at his comment and tried to do as he asked, but then he added another finger and she felt the need to move against him. “Be still, love,” he murmured quickly. He worked his mouth over her pearl, his fingers pumping inside her relentlessly and she felt herself nearing her climax. He must have sensed it because suddenly he crooked his fingers inside of her and pressed against something deep inside that sent her tumbling over the edge. He let her writhe against him as he continued his ministrations while she came. 

When the orgasm was over, she looked down at him to find him smiling up at her. “No one has ever done that to me,” she said laying back again.

Cullen climbed up on the bed and over her, wrapping one big arm around her and sliding her up in the bed with him. “I aim to please, my lady,” he said with a smug smirk. He pulled back and grabbed the hem of her shirt, “May I?” She smiled and nodded, sitting up so he could take it off. She hadn't put on a breast band under the shirt and when he saw she was bare he groaned sliding his hands up her sides and then up to cup a breast in each hand. He leaned over, captured a nipple between his lips and she moaned as he gently bit down then swirled his tongue over the hardened tip. He teased her a moment longer before she stopped him. He'd had a chance to touch her, taste her, and tease her, she wanted her turn.

With a smile she tugged on the hem of his shirt, “May I?” He returned her smile and nodded. She sat up on her knees so she could pull the dark red fabric up over his head. As soon as his arms were free, the snaked around her, and he pulled her in for another deeply satisfying kiss. She broke the kiss and pressed him back against the bed. “My turn,” she said hungrily, her hands sliding down his torso. Stopping just a moment, she admired the muscled planes of his chest, a spattering of golden hair lightly covered his pecks and just below his naval, a light trail of hair disappeared beneath his breaches which were lung low on his hip.

Evelyn crawled on top of him and felt him twitch between her legs, already hard. He looked up at her, almost mesmerized as she sat naked on top of him. She leaned down and kissed the left side of his neck and up to his ear which she nibbled on before she kissed back down and bit into the junction of his neck and shoulders. He shivered and goosebumps bloomed down, “Andraste preserve me!” His hands slid up her sides and wound into her hair bringing her mouth to his for a deep, frenzied kiss. His hips bucked beneath her and she felt his cock rub against her clit though the fabric of his breaches. Before she gained control, her hips ground down against him, desperately seeking friction. 

Forcing herself to stop, she pulled away from him and kissed her way down his abdomen. She teased him, running her mouth along his hard outline under his breaches and he groaned. Watching him, she teased again and smiled when his cock jumped below the fabric. She reached up for his laces and looked up at him expectantly. He nodded his head once before she pulled them lose and slid the material off his hips. His hardened member sprang from the waist band of his pants, he'd not worn his smalls under his breaches. 

With a small smile, she took him in her hand and then licked from base to tip eliciting a shiver from him. She took him fully in her mouth and he gasped as his cock slipped down the back of her throat. Evelyn almost gagged as she took him, but it was worth it for his reaction, he was practically undone and in just a few more strokes, he lost control. 

In a flash, he pulled her up and flipped their positions and in the next breath, he was between her legs and thrusting inside her. She arched, toes curling at the fullness she felt with him inside her. “You'll drive me mad, woman,” he said before kissing her and moving his hips, setting a rough pace against her. He broke the kiss and paused for a moment so he could lift one of her legs and prop it against his shoulder. Leaning forward, thrust into her hard and fast, the new position sending sensations through her like she'd never felt before. 

She felt her climax fast approaching as he thrust into her mercilessly, then he reached a hand down and his thumb found her clit. He began circling with his thumb and in seconds she came unglued as her orgasm rocked through her so hard she screamed his name. He rode her through, his hips stuttering as she gripped him tightly and he followed behind her shortly after, spilling inside her. 

Cullen rolled off her, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. They lay there for a while, just listening to each other's breathing slow. Evelyn smiled, “I guess I should stretch with you more often.” He chuckled, snuggling closer to her and kissing her neck softly. They got out of bed long enough to clean up the evidence of their pairing before climbing under the covers together. 

“Don't you have paper work to do?” Cullen asked.

Evelyn stretched and pressed her ass up against him, “I think I have better things to do right now.” 

He turned her to face him and they kissed again. “I like how you think,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism would be GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
